Use Somebody
by Cygrus
Summary: After an argument with his brother, Canada takes to the streets of Germany, only to get lost. Luckily, he finds his good friend, Prussia. But when beer comes along, Canada isn't positive he made a smart choice. Maybe Prussia will change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**The title sucks. I realize this. I spent THREE hours thinking of what to name it before I began to rely on my iPod. I turned on Shuffle and got the song 'Use Somebody' by Laura Jenson. So, not wanting to think of something more creative, I chose that as the name. Since it's an awesome song.**

**You should listen to it. Seriously.**

**Anyways, this is my second smut. STILL not too good, but hell, I try. **

**This fic is based off a fic my friend wrote and gave to me. I asked her for permission to put it into my own words, and she told me it was fine. Mine feels a lot different though. Mostly because I actually went into detailed shit. **

**Since I felt like it. Urgh.**

**I love PruCan. I love it lots. Like, totally. **

**So, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you very much!**

* * *

><p>Canada was all alone, walking through the streets of Germany. In the rain. At night.<p>

It obviously wasn't his lucky day. Then again, none of his days were exactly lucky, in his opinion.

After he had an argument with his obnoxious brother, America, he was kicked out into the streets to find a different, cheap hotel. And quickly, since the meeting was in the morning. But, what with the darkness that surrounded him, he wasn't having an easy time.

His red hoodie clung to his body, not preserving any warmth. His hair was soaked and his glasses were fogged. He really wanted his cuddly friend right now, but Kumajiro was back at their home, watching over it while he was gone.

After twenty minutes of walking, he finally made his way into a kinder looking neighborhood, with nice painted houses and flower gardens scattered about it. A man stood out on his on his porch, a can of beer in his hand. Canada glanced at him, then looked away. The man began to wave suddenly, calling Canada's name.

"Canada! Yo, Canada!" the thick German accent rang out. "Canada!" The blond jumped, turning to the stranger. He pulled off his clouded glasses, squinting. He could make out silver hair. That was enough for him. He quickly made his over to Prussia, whom he considered his friend. He hoped the other man thought the same way.

"Prussia!" Canada chimed, thoroughly relieved to see him. "Thank goodness," he sighed happily. Prussia did a once over, then grabbed the younger man's wrist and pulled him inside his brother's house. Canada yelped in surprise, but allowed himself to be dragged along.

"You're soaked," Prussia told him, even though Canada was already quite aware of this. "I'll get you a towel." He quickly made his way down a hallway, entering a room to the right side of him, leaving a dripping Canada standing in the middle of the living room. He glanced around.

_'This is Germany's house, I suppose. Prussia told me he lived with him and Austria,' _he thought. It was a quaint, clean place, probably with no help from the sloppy Prussia. A towel was thrown over his head, a pair of hands drying his hair.

"Why were you out in the rain?" the red eyed man questioned. Canada blushed, telling him he could dry his own hair in a rather assertive way. Prussia laughed in a loud, obnoxious way, telling him he would do it for him. Canada clenched his fists and looked down at his feet, his eyebrows furrowed and his face still slightly pink.

"America and I got into an argument," he admitted after being quiet for a few minutes. "Him and I were sharing a room in the hotel where the meeting is going to be held." He gasped, remembering Prussia couldn't attend the world meeting. He hoped the former country wasn't offended. Prussia stared at him, confused as to why he stopped talking. Canada sighed in relief, deciding to continue his explanation. "I couldn't get my own room in there. It's a very expensive hotel. So I asked if I could stay with someone else. But Cuba would...hurt me. I asked England, but he thought I was America and slammed the door in my face. And I don't want to stay with France. So, I had to find a different place. But I don't know this city well, so I got lost." He breathed deeply, since he had said all that in one breath. Prussia took the towel off Canada's head, slinging it over his shoulder. He then grinned at him, confusing the blond man.

"West is staying at that hotel right now, and so is the little noble. So, I have this entire place to myself. You can stay here," he offered.

"I really shouldn't," Canada mumbled, not wanting to be a burden. Prussia slapped the smaller man's thin shoulder, laughing.

"It's all cool, Canada! Stay here! It's better than some cheap hotel," he stated, grinning at the quiet country. Canada's face flushed slightly. He looked away, a small smile on his face.

"If it's okay," he said quietly. Prussia pulled his hand away and ruffled Canada's hair, then finally noticed the smaller man was trembling from the damp, cold clothes.

"Canada, you can go take a shower. Just give me those clothes and I'll throw them in the dryer or something," he said. Canada nodded, though he noted that drying his hair had all been in vain. He didn't think too much of it though. It was Prussia, after all.

Prussia led him to the bathroom, showed him where everything was, then left him alone. A minute later, Canada opened the door slightly, handing Prussia the wet clothes. He took them and walked away, throwing them in the dryer. He then got a pair of dry pajamas from his bedroom, which was located in the basement, and went back to the bathroom, opening the door carefully. He saw Canada's silhouette behind the shower curtain. He set the pajamas on the counter and made his way out, closing the door quietly behind him. He then made his way to the living room.

Taking a seat on the couch, he brought out a can of beer from his younger brother's not-so-secret stash. He took a swig and sighed. At least now he wouldn't be lonely while Germany and Austria were out. Well, he was usually lonely anyways. Austria was always with Hungary, and Prussia...really didn't want to get near her. Every time he did, he always woke up with a bad memory, for some reason. And Germany had Italy to hang out with, or as he put it, take care of. Ah, Italy. Prussia really did like that cute country. But he seemed completely infatuated with Germany.

He sighed and took another drink. He knew his chances with Italy just weren't there when West was around. Or anytime, really.

"Great, now I'm depressed," he said out loud to himself, frowning. He propped his legs up on the coffee table, something he would usually get scolded for. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. After finishing the can, he crushed it and grabbed another, waiting for Canada to get out of his shower.

Canada stepped out of the tub carefully, shaking water droplets off his head. He felt around for his glasses when he touched something soft. He squinted, realizing they were pajamas. His glasses were set on top of them. He placed them on his face, waiting for the fog on the lenses to go away. He picked up the shirt of the pajamas. It was long sleeved, purple and with a plaid print.

_'They must belong to Prussia,'_ he thought. _'He's so kind!'_ He smiled, then dried himself off. He slipped the shirt on, then a pair of underwear, which he blushed at slightly. He then proceeded to put on the pants, enjoying how dry and comfortable they were. He hung the towels on a hook and exited the bathroom, walking into the living room. He paused upon seeing the multiple empty beer cans on the coffee table. Prussia's face was flushed and he was grinning at the ceiling. He took notice of now clean man.

"Hey, Canada! How was your shower?" the silver haired man asked in an overly loud tone. Canada glanced away.

"It was good, thank you," he said, clasping his hands together and twiddling his thumbs. "Um, where am I going to sleep?"

"Come sit down! There's plenty of room! Kesesese!" He slapped the spot next to him, grinning widely. Canada gulped, then took a seat in a chair close to the sofa. "Want a can?"

"I, um, don't drink," the blond admitted. "I know it's not my place to say anything, but you seem like you've had a bit too much."

"Gotta drink the sorrows away, you know," Prussia laughed, taking another gulp. Canada stared at him, confused as to what he meant, but decided not to question the drunken man about it. "Come on, Canada, you'll like it! Here, take one!" Prussia offered him a can, which Canada took after a moment of staring at it. He guessed that just ONE wouldn't hurt. Besides, maybe it would make him feel better about his argument with America. Thinking about it caused his chest to hurt, so he popped the cap off and took a drink, grimacing at the taste of the alcoholic beverage.

"It's...different tasting..." Canada mumbled, unsure of what to think of it.

"You'll get used to it! Now cheers!" Prussia hit his new can against Canada's, then began gulping it down. Canada took another sip of his, beginning to have a causal chat with the other man.

After a while, the beer ran out, leaving Prussia with nothing to drink. Canada only drank about three cans, so he was still pretty sober. Prussia, on the other hand, was completely intoxicated. His speech was inaudible. He tried to stand, but stumbled. Canada caught him, though his head spun a bit when he jumped up so quickly. Prussia laughed at nothing. Canada sighed and slung Prussia's arm over his shoulder, supporting the other mans weight.

"Prussia, where's your room?" he inquired. Prussia mumbled something that wasn't understandable, but Canada at least made out the words 'basement.' He searched for the correct door, and when he found it, descended down the stairs. Yep, it was definitely Prussia's room. Clothes were scattered about on the floor, a small T.V. sat on top of a mini fridge, a desk with a laptop and light on it and a queen sized bed, unmade. He laid Prussia on the bed, panting. Drunk people were heavier than he thought. He felt sorry for America, who had to constantly take care of a intoxicated England when France abandoned him at the bar. He was about to head back upstairs when Prussia called out his name. He turned back to the man.

"Where...are you going?" Prussia asked with a hiccup.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," Canada explained, yawning lightly when he thought of a good night's sleep.

"Stay here!" the other whined, sitting up, though he fell back onto the bed a moment later. Canada sighed, then decided he would stay with Prussia until he was asleep. He sat next to Prussia's limp form on the bed. The drunk grinned. A few minutes later, Canada figured the the man had fallen asleep. He was about to stand when Prussia's arm wrapped around his torso and pulled him back down, causing Canada to yelp in surprise.

"Prussia! I have to sleep!" he exclaimed, blushing deeply. Prussia's face was also red, though Canada wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if he was embarrassed as well. All he knew was that he couldn't sleep next this man.

"Sleep with me," he whispered into Canada's ear. The blond shivered, then slapped his ear, realizing in despair he had enjoyed the sensation it gave him.

"Um, I'd feel more comfortable on the couch," he mumbled, trying to be polite. "So, if you'd please let me go."

"Not what I meant, Canada~," Prussia purred, moving a hand down the smaller man's torso and placing it over his covered member. Canada flinched, a small gasp escaping his lips. He tried to pull away to no avail, becoming frightened at this point.

"Prussia, you're drunk!" he cried, very embarrassed. Prussia pouted, holding onto him tightly.

"It'll go away soon," he tried to reason, but it didn't work. Canada pushed against his face, trying to escape the drunken man's clutches. Prussia frowned, then touched Canada's member a bit rougher. Despite it being clothed, the blond still twitched, finding the touch pleasurable, as much as he didn't want to. Once he was frozen from the sensation, Prussia put a hand on each side of his head, hoisting himself up and over the smaller man. Canada stared up at him, his eyes fearful.

"You'll enjoy yourself," Prussia reassured him, leaning down to his neck and licking it carefully. Canada trembled, closing his eyes tightly.

"Please don't," he pleaded, placing his hands against Prussia's chest and pushing weakly. "We're friends."

"Friends can do this stuff," Prussia retorted, kissing Canada's sensitive neck.

"No they can't!" Canada exclaimed, writhing underneath Prussia.

"Well, I say they can," Prussia laughed, switching to the other side of Canada's neck. The other shivered, enjoying the feel of Prussia's lips against his skin. His hands fell to his sides limply. Prussia reached one of his hands down to Canada's hardening member, stroking the cloth covering it. He heard a noise come from the blond's throat. He took this as a signal to keep going.

He reached a hand down Canada's pajama pants, taking the erection into his hand. Canada gasped, his back arching. Prussia snickered, pleased with this reaction. Canada had finally stopped fighting back. He pulled away from his neck, wanting to see the younger one's face. His heart skipped a beat when he did.

Canada was crying, a small sob escaping his mouth.

Prussia stared at him, his eyes wide. He leaned closer to him, worried.

"Canada, what's wrong?" he questioned. The blond's eyes snapped open, a sharp glare directed at Prussia.

"What's wrong! This is like rape, Prussia!" he practically yelled, suddenly sitting up. Prussia retracted his hand from Canada's pants and stared at the blushing, angered country. He looked away. He was still drunk, but he could easily tell the other man was very upset with him.

"I, uh, I'm sorry?" he apologized, unsure of what to say, since he wasn't generally good with this kind of stuff.

"I would hope you are!" Canada spat back, another quiet sob coming out. He wiped at his eyes when Prussia grabbed his hands. "Let go!"

"Canada, it's not good to wipe your eyes, you know," Prussia told him, frowning. He removed Canada's glasses and set them on a bedside table. He then leaned into Canada's face, kissing the tears. The violet eyes widened, surprised at the sudden gentleness of the other man. He closed them, causing more to spill out. Prussia kissed his eyelashes, tasting the salty water. He then pulled away to look at Canada once again, who opened his eyes. They kept eye contact for a moment before Prussia crashed his lips onto Canada's, who fell back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the silver haired mans slender neck and clinging onto him.

They stayed like that for a while, hugging onto each other with their lips locked. They both pulled away from each other, gasping for breath. Canada stared up at the man, panting and blushing.

"Prussia, um, I..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say. He glanced away, feeling his face heat up. He had never had this kind of attention before, especially since he was always mistaken for his reckless brother. Prussia was one of the people, if not the only one, who always recognized him. He managed to make him feel special, in his own way, which was enough for the shy country.

"Canada?" Prussia spoke up, breaking Canada out of his train of thought. Prussia stared down at him, his face asking for permission to continue. Canada's heart swelled, realizing something he would never want to admit out loud.

He wanted more.

Canada opened his mouth to speak, but a mere squeak escaped. So he closed his mouth and eyes and nodded. Prussia smiled, then pressed his lips to Canada's slowly, lightly. The blond kissed back, content with how gentle the other was being with him. But he wanted more than what he was being given. He opened his mouth, sliding his tongue out without thinking about it. Prussia's eyes shot open, surprised. Once Canada realized what he had done, he pulled back quickly and covered his mouth, flushed. Their eyes were connected for a moment before Prussia grinned at him.

"You're being really straight forward!" he chimed, making Canada pinch his cheeks, telling him not to say that. "Alright, sorry, sorry!" Prussia smirked at him and connected their mouths once more, this time sliding his tongue against the younger one's lips. Canada shut his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing Prussia's tongue to enter. The silver haired man's tongue explored Canada's mouth, tasting every inch of it, before touching other man's tongue. Canada moaned into his mouth, pushing against Prussia's tongue. It soon became a passionate, sloppy kiss. Prussia's hand once again traveled to Canada's throbbing erection. He stroked it gently, teasing the smaller man. Canada twitched, pulling away from Prussia's lips to let a loud moan escape. The larger man smirked, then went to kissing Canada's neck again, this time a bit roughly. The blond breathed heavily, sweat developing on his body. Prussia squeezed his member, making Canada gasp before covering his mouth with his hand.

"You're...being cruel...!" he breathed out. "You're...not doing enough..." he told him. Prussia paused for a moment, then took to unbuttoning the pajama shirt Canada wore. Once it was off, he tossed it aside carelessly and began kissing Canada's collarbone, lightly trailing his tongue over it, causing Canada to shiver in delight. He then placed his mouth over one of the nipples, sucking on it lightly. Canada's moans came out quietly. He twisted his hand in the bed covers. "Prussia..." he whispered, causing the other man to glance up at him. "You...you stopped touching me down there..." he told him, then cried out when his member was given a rough squeeze, obliging to his request.

Prussia's hands worked carefully, one on Canada's erection, the other on the nipple that wasn't being given any attention. He squeezed gently, then pinched it, eliciting a loud moan from the other man. He bit the nipple his mouth placed other, making Canada flinch in pain. He moved his mouth to the other nub, pleasuring the blond greatly. Once done, he sat up, admiring the face Canada was making. He was drenched in sweat and was blushing from ear to ear. Prussia smirked, satisfied. He didn't feel drunk off the alcohol anymore.

He felt drunk off of Canada.

The smaller man shifted underneath Prussia, staring up at him, questioning him silently as to why he stopped. Prussia grinned before taking his hand away from Canada's member, which caused the blond groan, displeased from the sudden loss of touch. It didn't last long though, since Prussia quickly rid Canada of his trousers and underwear, leaving him completely nude.

"It's not fair," Canada mumbled. Prussia looked at him quizzically. "You...you still have all your clothes on..." he muttered, glancing away. Prussia smirked before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Canada's thin fingers worked at the other man's pants, trying to unbutton them. His hands shook violently, though, so he couldn't. Prussia pushed him back down, telling him he would handle it.

Once his pants were gone, he kissed Canada again, then turned his attention to the hard member. He touched the head, listening to Canada's cries. Pre-cum leaked from it, making Prussia's fingers sticky. He placed his lips on it, gliding his tongue up and down it before taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Canada stiffened, his toes curling into the bed covers. Prussia took more of the member into his mouth, becoming a bit rougher with it. His tongue teased it, his teeth grazing over the flesh. Canada tangled his hand in Prussia's hair, telling him to not stop. After a few minutes, Prussia tasted the salty pre-cum. He decided to stop there. He removed his mouth and sat up, hovering over the blond, whose eyes were shut tightly, tears threatening to spill over from the pleasure. He opened one eye to see Prussia staring at him, his eyes glazed over. It had been long enough for most of the alcohol intoxication to go away.

"Canada, I don't have anything," Prussia told him, to which the younger man nodded. He sat up, his elbows supporting him. He took Prussia's hand, slipping a finger into his mouth. His tongue slid over it, coating it with saliva before taking another one and doing the same.

Prussia watched him, his face red. He had never really done this kind of stuff before. Hell, he had always hoped him and Italy would do something like this, but that dream was far away. Right now, he wanted to live in the moment with Canada, one of his close friends. Though he wasn't entirely sure they could be called friends after all this. Were they lovers? No, not yet. But he made a mental note to fix that later. Right now, he just wanted to claim the other man as his own. He just wanted to love this loner who didn't receive the affection he deserved. And Prussia wanted to give him all of it.

Prussia took his thoroughly coated fingers out of Canada's mouth and laid the man down. He grabbed his legs, lifting them up until he could have easy access to the puckered entrance. The smaller man waited, frightened and excited all at once. Prussia fingered the entrance, making Canada tremble. One finger entered him, then two, pushing in and out, searching for the correct area and preparing him. Canada writhed beneath him. The mixture of pain, pleasure and embarrassment made him feel dizzy. He cried out as that special spot was hit. Prussia smirked, then inserted a third finger, scissoring the area over and over again. Canada gasped and moaned.

He took his fingers out when he thought he thought the smaller man was ready to take him in. He removed his underwear and positioned himself, waiting for the look from Canada that told him to do it. The man beneath him panted uncontrollably, a few tears wetting his cheeks. He waited for Prussia to enter him and became confused when he didn't. He glanced up at the man, whose red eyes stared at him. He looked at him completely, then gave him a tiny smile. He touched his cheek and kissed his jaw, whispering to him to do it. He wrapped his arms around his neck, prepared. Prussia blinked, then smiled as Canada rested his chin on his shoulder. He put a hand on both sides of Canada's body, supporting himself. He inserted himself slowly, gently, not wanting to cause pain to the other. Canada gasped, biting his lip.

"Canada...you're still kinda tight," Prussia told him.

"Keep going," Canada told him, not caring at the moment. Prussia did as he was told, entering him more. After a minute, he was finally all the way in him. Canada breathed heavily as Prussia pulled out slightly, then plunged back into him, making the smaller man cry out as his prostrate was hit. He did this a few times before whispering into Canada's ear to move with him. Canada began to rock against their other man's hips, slowly creating a rhythm to their love making. Their pace picked up, slowly at first, then to the point where they began to lose their rhythm, not caring anymore. They just wanted to feel more of each other. Prussia took Canada's chin and crashed his lips to the others, kissing him with passion. Their breathing was erratic as their bodies moved together. They were almost to their limit. Canada dug his fingers into Prussia's back as he cried out in ecstasy, hitting his orgasm. Prussia came a few moments later. He thrust a few more times before finally pulling out.

He fell almost immediately to Canada's side, panting. Beads of sweat rolled down both of their bodies. Prussia closed his eyes, trying to regain his breathing pattern. They were both quiet for a few minutes before Canada turned onto his side, placing his mouth on Prussia's. He pulled away and nuzzled his face into the crook of the man's neck.

"Thank you," he mumbled with his quiet voice. "Thank you so much." He breathed in the larger man's scent deeply then sighed in content. Prussia blushed, wondering what he meant.

"For what?" he asked, his arms wrapping around the small waist.

"Thank you for seeing me," Canada told him. "I'm never really noticeable, so I'm glad to be seen." Prussia frowned as Canada continued. "Everyone always mistakes me for America. I don't really let it show, but it's painful. I have no one to talk to. Except for Mr. Kumayoshi, but he never remembers me either. I get so lonely, I just want to cry. But I always put on a fake smile and deal with it like I have since I was a child. No one notices the sorrow behind my face. Not ever." Prussia laid there, listening to Canada's true feelings pour out, feeling sorry for the other man.

"I'm...not good with this kind of stuff," Prussia admitted, making Canada's heart droop. But he couldn't blame him. It was understandable. He was about to apologize before Prussia cut him off. "But, I will NEVER mistake you for America. Not anyone." Canada looked up at him, wide eyed. "Because you're special, Canada," Prussia told him with a sincere smile. "And you better believe me, too! No one doesn't take the awesome words I say to heart!" Tears welled up in Canada's eyes. He crashed his face into Prussia's chest, sobbing from the joy he felt. This startled Prussia, but he merely smiled and placed a hand on the back of Canada's neck, kissing the top of his head. He grabbed the covers and threw them over their bodies. After a while, the sobs stopped as they both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally going to include the second chapter with this one, but decided not to. If you read the first chapter, I love you. Seriously. I hope you decide to go onto the second chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Canada yawned, his eyelids fluttering open. The room was dark and he was pressed against something warm and hard. He tried to sit up, but a weight kept him from doing so. Confused, he looked up, only to see Prussia's face, a trail of drool coming from his mouth. His heart skipped a beat as he flushed, remembering what had happened between them the night before. He fidgeted uncomfortably before smiling after regaining the memory of what Prussia had told him. He carefully removed the arm that was slung over him, making sure he didn't wake the other man. He turned on a light, causing Prussia to scrunch his face. He placed a foot on the carpeted floor and stood, the bed making a small creaking noise. He searched around for his glasses and clothes.

"Here's your glasses," Prussia's voice said from behind him. Canada jumped, yelping in surprise. He turned around to see Prussia sitting up in the bed, holding his glasses out to him. He sighed and took them from him. He put them on only to finally realize the red eyed man was smirking at him.

"What is it?" he asked, confused. He then noticed that he was still stark naked. He cried out and jumped under the covers, peeking out from underneath them up at the red eyed man. "You could of told me!" he exclaimed, embarrassed. Prussia laughed, then grabbed his head, groaning. Canada sat up quickly, making sure the sheets covered his lower half.

"Dammit, what a hangover," Prussia muttered. The blond's heart beat paused as he started to worry if Prussia remembered what had happened between them last night. Prussia noticed his worried expression and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed Canada's cheek, telling him he still remembered. Canada sighed, the worry washing away. He then looked around on the floor for his underwear.

"Can I take a shower?" he asked, fidgeting. Prussia nodded, getting out of bed. He opened a dresser drawer, taking out a pair of pants and throwing them on. He tossed a spare towel to Canada, who caught it and tied it around his waist. He made his way upstairs and to the bathroom.

Prussia flopped into his swivel chair and turned on his laptop. He opened the Internet browser and went to his blog.

_'Had an awesome night! Beer always tastes great when you're NOT supposed to drink it! Kesesesese!'_

He updated it and closed his laptop, knowing he would get yelled at his by his little brother later. He jumped when he heard Canada yelp from upstairs. He rushed to him, opening the door to the bathroom. The shower curtain was closed.

"What's wrong!" Prussia asked, alarmed. The curtain opened slightly and a bar of soap was thrown at him, hitting his chest. "Canada?"

"Next time, don't cum inside me!"

* * *

><p>Once he was done with his shower, Canada re-wrapped the towel around him. He went into the living room and saw Prussia sitting on the couch. He smiled softly at him. He looked around for the time, and practically had a heart attack when he saw what time it was.<p>

"Oh no! The meeting is going to start soon!" he cried out in distress. "And I don't have my suit, either! This is bad!" Prussia stood, stretching. He slapped his hand onto Canada's bare back, laughing.

"Don't worry. You can have one of mine. I don't wear them anyways. West just gets them for me in case something special happens," he reassured him. Canada sighed in relief. He was led downstairs. Prussia found him a nice, tan suit. Canada put it on quickly, happy to see it fit. He had a green tie passed to him. He combed his hair quickly and adjusted his glasses, smiling confidently at himself in the mirror.

"W-wait, I don't know where the hotel is!" he realized. Prussia put his arm around his shoulder, grinning.

"It's cool. Just tell me the name and I'll take ya there," he told him. After they both slipped on a pair of shoes and Prussia threw on a white dress shirt, they left the house and made their way to the hotel. "Hey, Canada? Can I ask you something?" Prussia asked when they arrived.

"I'm sorry, no time. I'll see you after the meeting though. Thanks for walking me here!" Canada bowed and quickly made his way into the building, leaving Prussia standing alone outside. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He saw America sling his arm around Canada's shoulders, laughing like an idiot, from where he stood. The two obviously made up or both forgot about the meaningless argument completely. Prussia walked away from the hotel, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He'd definitely come back when the meeting was over.

Canada made his way out of the hotel for his lunch break, sighing. Maybe he could state his ideas in the next part of the conference? Doubtful. He looked up when he heard his name being called. Prussia sat on a bench, waving at him and grinning. Canada smiled softly, happy to know someone was waiting for him. He was about to walk over when he felt America slap his back, rather roughly, laughing. Canada looked back at him, hiding his annoyance. America was holding onto an angered England's wrist, who was spitting out hurtful sounding words. Of course though, the younger man took no notice.

"Canada, England and I are going to eat at McDonald's. Want to come with us?" America asked, still ignoring the Brit. Canada glanced back at Prussia, who was waiting patiently.

"Actually, I have other pl-" He was cut off by America's obnoxious laugh.

"Alright! Let's go!" his brother chimed, grabbing Canada's wrist and dragging both him and the flustered England away. Canada looked back to Prussia and shot him a look that told him he was sorry. Prussia shrugged and waved to him. There went another one of his chances. Well, he wouldn't let ANYTHING stop him after the meeting.

He stood from the bench and walked down the street to find something to keep him busy while he waited.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the meeting finally ended. The sun was beginning to set in the sky. Canada exited the building, wanting to breathe in the fresh air. Plus, he didn't feel like eating at the hotel for dinner. A few other countries exited the building as well. Hungary chatted with Austria cheerfully. Italy clung onto Germany's arm, making his usual strange noises. America dragged England out once again, stating he wanted to eat at McDonald's again for dinner. England immediately disagreed with him. Canada smiled at them, chuckling softly. He looked around, trying to catch a glance of silver hair.<p>

"Canada!" Prussia's voice suddenly rang out. The blond looked to the former country, who was running towards him. He stopped in front of the smaller man, panting and grinning. Germany noticed his brother, but decided not to say anything.

That all changed a moment later.

Prussia pressed his lips to Canada's, who flushed almost immediately. Heads turned to watch their public display of affection. Hungary was the only one who smiled after a moment of silence, a light pink blush dusting her cheeks. Prussia pulled away from Canada, grinning. The blond covered his mouth, horribly flustered. He then reached another hand up, pinching the bridge of the other man's nose.

"What was that for!" he exclaimed, embarrassed by the action. Especially since it was around a few of the people he knew.

"It was just a kiss!" Prussia retorted, pulling Canada's hand away from his nose. "That hurts!" The smaller man trembled, his fists clenched.

"But in public!" he questioned loudly. America and England watched, along with a horribly confused Germany, who tried to sputter out a question but failed to do so. Italy just clung to Germany's arm like usual. Austria blushed, mumbling something about how shameful it was doing that in public. Hungary merely giggled, stating it wasn't so bad. He pulled her away from the scene, not noticing the disappointment in her eyes.

"Hey, Canada? What's going on?" America asked his brother from behind.

"Not now, America!" Canada told him, making the other blink in surprise. "Prussia, come with me." He grabbed Prussia's wrist and began to pull him away from the others.

"Yo, Canada? What's wrong?" Prussia questioned once they were a comfortable distance from the group.

"That was so embarrassing!" Canada cried out. "It' one thing if we're alone, but it public!" He covered his face, completely red. Prussia stared at him, then laughed. "What's so funny!"

"Nothing. It's just, you look really cute right now," he admitted, pulling at the collar of his shirt. Canada glanced up at him. "Uh, sorry, that was really corny."

"It made me happier though," the blond admitted. "You're still an idiot, though." Prussia smiled at him, chuckling. He then glanced away, looking flustered.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Canada remembered he had said the same thing earlier, but couldn't. He nodded. "Will, you, uh...be my lover or something? Like, my boyfriend, you know? Because, I mean, we did this and that last night, and it would only make sense, right? Unless you don't want to and that was just a one night stand or something. Because if that's the case, that'll lower my awesome level dangerously! But I'd still want to be your friend and stuff, you know!" He continued on, speaking utter gibberish. Canada's cheeks were dusted with a light pink, along with Prussia's. Lovers...he could get used to that idea. So he smiled at him, causing Prussia to pause in his speech.

"Yeah, I'll be with you," he told him, looking at his feet. His hands were clasped together. Prussia blinked, then grinned from ear to ear, laughing loudly. He threw his arms around Canada, who simply hugged him back.

"That's awesome! I'll make you happy! It's a promise!" Prussia exclaimed, squeezing Canada tightly. Canada nodded, resting his cheek against Prussia's shoulder.

_'You've already made me happy,' _Canada mused to himself, too shy to say it out loud. He pulled away from Prussia when he heard someone approaching. It was America and England, who watched the two with suspicion and confusion. Canada gulped and tugged on his tie, unsure of how to explain his situation. Prussia noticed his discomfort and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Canada?" America spoke, staring at the pair. Canada breathed in deeply and exhaled, looking to his brother with confidence.

"America, you know Prussia. Well, he's my lover now. So I'm having dinner with him," he told him. He then pulled Prussia along with him, passing the two. They watched them leave, surprised, before America smiled.

"Looks like it's just you and me, England! I'm glad we're in Germany and not your place, or else I'd have to eat at your awful restaurants!" he chimed cheerfully. England immediately forgot what just happened and turned his attention to the American, glaring at him.

"Shut it, you git!" he spat. America merely laughed.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to stay at my, er, I mean, West's place again tonight?" Prussia asked after having dinner with Canada. The other man shook his head, causing Prussia to frown.<p>

"I don't want to be a burden on Germany and Austria," he explained, squeezing Prussia's hand lightly. "So I'll stay with America at the hotel tonight." Prussia pouted, his cheeks puffing, unhappy with the outcome. They stopped outside the hotel so they could say their goodbyes to each other. "But, you can always come stay with me," Canada told him. Prussia blinked, then grinned his typical toothy grin.

"Then you better prepare a ton of maple syrup! I love that stuff!" he exclaimed with a laugh. Canada chuckled, telling him he would. Prussia then leaned down, claiming Canada's lips. He wanted to relish it, since it would be the last one he had for a while. His arms wrapped themselves around Canada's waist, while Canada moved his arms to wrap around Prussia's back. They remained like this for a few minutes before they pulled away, needing air. Prussia kissed the top of Canada's head, smiling.

"I'll see you later, then," the blond said, pulling away from Prussia. The other man nodded, ruffling Canada's hair in a playful manner. He waited for his new found lover to enter the hotel before walking away, pleased with how everything had turned out. What Prussia didn't tell his boyfriend was that he was really happy to be with him. His actions may of screamed it, but he had really wanted to say it. But his massive ego once again got in his way. He rubbed the back of his neck, remembering what Canada had confessed to him the night before. About how lonely he was, about his pain, about everything. Well, he would change all that. And hopefully teach that bear to remember Canada's name.

He sighed in content, making his way back to his younger brothers place, mentally preparing himself for either silence or being bombarded with questions. In all honesty, he just wanted to sleep, since his head still ached.

Once back home, he discovered both his house mates were asleep, which was fine with him. He found a note placed on the door leading the basement, reading _'I honestly don't care what happened, but next time, don't leave such a mess!' _The note was from Austria. Typical. Prussia crumpled it up and stuffed it in his pocket, heading downstairs. His room was still a mess, which was fine with him. He preferred no one come down there. Well, except for Canada, but that's a different story.

He flopped onto his bed, remembering he had to change the sheets. So he stood back up and stripped the bed, throwing the covers into a corner for later. He got a fresh set from his closet and put them on, then laid down, breathing deeply. A lot had happened to him, and he was damn happy about it. A few minutes later, he was dead asleep.

* * *

><p>Prussia sat at his laptop, playing around with it. He checked back at his blog, noticing there was a new comment on his entry about how he and Canada were together now, and how awesome he felt. He scrolled through the comments, passing the ones that had already been read, such as ones from France, Spain, Italy, Hungary and a few others. Hungary's was a bit creepy though, so he didn't read it again. He stopped when he saw Canada had posted a comment. He read it once, then began to laugh hysterically, causing an angered Austria to stomp his foot on the floor above. He read the comment again, grinning and giggling, since he was trying very hard not to laugh loudly again.<p>

_'Idiot! I said not in public!'_

* * *

><p><strong>So it went from spice to fluff? Ah, whatever. I like fluffy shit.<strong>

**I stayed up from 9:00 PM to 5:55 AM writing this. So I hope it was enjoyable. THANKFULLY, Yakety Sax didn't start playing on my iPod like it did with my DenNor smut. It ruined the mood.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**_  
><em>


End file.
